


Vampires and Teenagers Have a Lot in Common

by tisfan



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [26]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Embedded Images, Fluff, Gen, Ridiculous, except not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: someone appears in a vampire outfit and the others have to seriously figure out if they have actually been turned into a vampire or notTony Stark Bingo A5 - Writing Format: Diaries & Journals





	Vampires and Teenagers Have a Lot in Common

**Author's Note:**

  * For [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/gifts).



> So, my idea here was that Bram Stoker's Dracula is an epistolary novel, and this is...
> 
> well, nothing like that at all.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Title is part of a quote from PC Cast

_Janet Van Dyne’s personal diary, August 15, 2018_  
  


I was in the park with Enchantress wearing my favorite yellow sundress and a hat, and the cutests, absolutely the best little flats that I found. I mean, I was wearing the dress, not Enchantress. I design clothes for her, I don’t let her wear my clothes.

Amora, you know, but she doesn’t like being called that, and I’m trying to get along with people. It was a lovely day, really, a little overcast, but warm. The park was astonishing empty and I was just considering suggesting that we go over to the quad instead. I dressed up… so people should see it, right?

And I’m trying to be nicer to Enchantress anyway. Being seen with her in public is nice, right?

There are just some people who cannot be tolerated. Sometimes Amora is one of them. When she shudders dramatically. You know how she gets; the shudder drew attention to her hair and her cleavage, so she does it. Show off.

“Ug, why is that _thing_ even allowed on the campus.”

I was spending my not-quite-mandatory one-hour of girltime with Enchantress. Enchantress isn’t even close to my best friend at the Academy. In fact she treads pretty close to actual villainy, about half the time, but she’s also a snazzy dresser, has great hair, and is an expert on both dragging people and gossip, which means, as you know, that I have to spend some time with her.

Even if Fury had hinted that keeping Enchantress under control was a good thing, and he could make that an order-- the reasons are top secret, of course.

So… girl time with the bitch queen. “Um, who, Dracula? I mean, I know he’s a bit weird, and he’s constantly interfering with my Wiki -- historical inaccuracies, my wings! --”

Enchantress snorted. It wasn’t a very delicate, graceful sound. Entirely unladylike. Not that Enchantress had to be a lady; whenever a male piques her interest, she just enchants them. Thus the whole name thing, and I’d throw shade on that if my own codename wasn’t Wasp. Because I’m tiny and tough and I fly, and I take absolutely no shit off of anyone.

“No, I meant the other _thing_.” She was still talking, so I thought I should see what she was on about. That’s how conversation works; she says something, I make an observation. She comments something stupid, I correct her. Fair and equal division of social obligation, right?

The only other person in the park was Tony. Tony was fiddling with a broken piece of tech and muttering to himself as he tried to wedge a screwdriver into place. He had that little wrinkle in his forehead, like he does when he’s thinking really hard, and his tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth. He’s so cute, I mean, really, could he be any cuter?

Not cute in a date sort of way, though. Tony is absolutely my best friend in the world.

“If you’re calling Tony a thing, I will _end you_ ,” I growled, sounding almost as fierce as a vampire myself. “I will wait until you’re asleep in Madam Hydra’s class and shave your eyebrows off!”

Madam Hydra’s life lessons study hall is the _worst_. So boring.

Enchantress rolled her eyes at me. “Whatever.”

And I might have responded to that, except I happened to look back over and--

Dracula leaned over, casually, on the bench.

And _bit_ Tony. Maybe. Possibly. It sort of looked like it, but Dracula had promised not to do that anymore, hadn’t he?

_Hadn’t he?_

***

 

***

Avengers Academy Staff 

Dear Colleagues,

Please excuse the following students from their classes for the next few days or so.

Nadia Pym, Spider-Man, Black Panther, Hulkling, and Jemma Simmons

They’re currently missing after a lab incident. That’s Science!

Tony Stark is not excused, as he was late to class and did not have his homework.

Hank Pym

 

***

**Daily Bugle**

Headlines: Black Widow missing after intense conversation with Iron Man at Club A last night!

Op Ed: The Menace, Spider-Man, at it again? -- JJJ

In other news, mysterious box found wandering around campus

(click for more)

***

 

 _// Decrypt the data_  
        final CryptoResult<String, KmsMasterKey> decryptResult = crypto.decryptString(prov, ciphertext);  
          
         _// Before returning the plaintext, verify that the customer master key that_  
         _// was used in the encryption operation was the one supplied to the master key provider._  
        if (!decryptResult.getMasterKeyIds().get(0).equals(keyArn)) {  
            throw new IllegalStateException("Wrong key ID!");  
        }  
  
         _// Also, verify that the encryption context in the result contains the_  
         _// encryption context supplied to the encryptString method. Because the_  
         _// SDK can add values to the encryption context, don't require that_  
         _// the entire context matches._

 

3:08am Wasp - I don’t even know what I’m looking at, Scott

 

3:10am Ant-Man 🐜 - well, no, it’s code, but if you look here, I’ll show you. If you put a perfect circle in the middle of this discarded code -- one of my friends found it in Tony’s trash can -- you can see here, the NESW -- circle here-- H E L P!

 

3:15am Wasp - you woke me up for this?

 

***

 

  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> various image manips done by me. I know they're crappy :D
> 
> Computer code is some sample stuff that 27dragons grabbed for me. I have no idea what it does.


End file.
